


Catnap

by notsolittlem0nster



Series: Catastic [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsolittlem0nster/pseuds/notsolittlem0nster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the arrival of the kittens Mutsuki's attention has been wavering and Urie has been receiving less and less attention. Urie however, is determined to make that change. </p>
<p>A submission from tumblr user otakuninjapanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnap

It had been a few months since the introduction of the kittens and the household had fallen into a comfortable new rhythm. Mutsuki and the kittens bonded quickly – with them both treating him as a less furry mother figure. Whenever they got the chance they jumped straight up onto the couch (which they weren’t allowed to do – but then again when did cats ever listen to anyone) and onto Mutsuki’s lap.Unfortunately for Mutsuki his body was too petite to house both the growing kittens and he had to settle for one sitting precariously on his chest and face, the kitten’s fur causing him to sneeze. Despite this Mutsuki always stayed still for the little one, letting them sleep no matter what. He always made time to look after the kittens, giving them the love they deserved. 

And this made Urie jealous. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love the kittens, he truly did. They had all bonded over the period they had spent together, him and Oreo especially. He had built them a cat playground, with steps leading up to cat trees so they could peer down at him and Mutsuki as they went about their daily business around the house. He played with them, fed them, and gave them attention when they wanted it. He wanted to make their lives as comfortable and happy as possible. 

Yet he couldn’t help but feel the kittens were out to get him; trying to pull the thing he loved most away from him. In the past months all of Mutsuki’s attention had been fixated on the kittens, leaving no time for Urie. He knew it sounded stupid, but he was genially jealous of all the attention they were receiving. He and Mutsuki had barely any time to talk in peace without being disturbed by a fluffy uninvited guest, never mind participate in something more intimate. 

Urie had tried everything to get Mutsuki’s attention.

Huffing got him ignored. Being helpful was to be expected and taken on the chin. Faking ill earned him a warm cup of coffee and a day in bed, although the issue of convincing Mutsuki he didn’t need to go to the doctors made it almost a waste of time. During all this the kittens were watching, their beady eyes gloating as if saying, “You’ve lost, we have him now.” 

Urie was done playing. It was time to stoop to their level.

After all if you can’t beat them, join them. 

It started slow. A loose paper here - a knocked over book there. Urie imitated the kittens every attention seeking move, except for the meowing of course. That was a level he wasn’t willing to stoop to just yet.

Eventually he had exhausted his attempts to gain Mutsuki’s attention. He only had one last ace up his sleeve, yet Urie was convinced it would work. 

He waited until the moment was right to strike. The kittens had been fed and Mutsuki was playing with them, exhausting them before they settled down for the night. Urie watched as Mutsuki flicked his wrist and abruptly changed the direction of the feather attached to the rod he was holding, causing the poor kitten to do a flip in a last ditch attempt at catching it. If Urie hadn’t been so focused he would have laughed.

Soon the kittens were both lying down with barely enough energy to pant. Mutsuki saw this as job well done and joined Urie on the couch. Urie knew it was still too soon to make his move. The kittens would soon regain some energy and could devise a counterplan if he moved now. He couldn’t bare all his hard work going to waste. Instead he watched as Mutsuki picked up his book and began to read. 

Not soon after the kittens got up and made their way towards the edge of the couch. Urie blocked their path, his eyes locking onto the dilated pupils of Oreo. He seemed the most confident out of the pair, despite what first impressions might have suggested. The two were locked in combat, neither even daring to blink. Eventually Urie decided the time was right. Giving Oreo one last defiant look, he flopped over and laid his head on Mutsuki’s lap. 

Victory sounded over Urie’s face. He had won. He had claimed Mutsuki’s lap and attention for himself. Glancing over at the kitten on the floor he felt the childish urge to stick out his tongue. 

The moment was cut short when Urie felt a soft hand running through his hair. Melting into the touch, Urie’s thoughts were distracted and replaced with nothing but pleasure. The wait just made the moment even more enjoyable. 

Just as Urie was starting to relax, the contact stopped. 

“Sorry Urie, I thought you were a kitten.” spoke Mutsuki, an obvious apology in his tone.

“Don’t stop.”

Mutsuki didn’t believe what he had just heard. “Sorry, say that again?”

“Don’t stop.” repeated Urie, “Please Mutsuki.”

Mutsuki couldn’t do anything but comply. Running his hand through the other boys hair, Mutsuki watched as Urie’s shoulders slumped and relaxed. His eyes were fixed closed and a weird noise started coming from his lips. Leaning forward, Mutsuki couldn’t help but giggle. Urie was purring. 

Mutsuki was caught up in the moment. As wonderful as the kittens were, no one could ever make him happier than the boy lying on his lap. He was his other half after all. 

“I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” muttered Urie, half asleep. 

In his tiredness Urie had failed to notice the little balls of fluff sneaking onto his lap.

Eventually Mutsuki grew too tired to keep himself awake and too slipped off into sleep, his hand still stoking Urie’s hair. 

From that day onward Mutsuki vowed to make time for Urie, for both their sakes. A new lock was bought for their bedroom door, one which the kittens couldn’t nudge open no matter how hard they rammed it. 

For Urie, this was a dream come true. Finally the Mutsurie parents could have a little alone time without interruption from their pesky children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
